picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Paul112/pièce brouillon
Daisy : Oh ! Qu'il fait chaud ! Otto : Ça c'est vrai ! Au fait, ton portefeuille… Daisy : Oui. Otto : Tu l'as - hem - perdu. Le voilà. Teint, comment avait-il atterri dans ma poche ? Ça c'est bizarre ! Réflexe professionnel, sans doute. Otto : Je suis gentleman-cambrioleur, tu le sais… l'habitude… Daisy : Mais... où l'a tu donc trouvé ?... Otto : Tiens, voilà ma belle-sœur Lulubelle qui arrive ! Ha non en fait… J'ai cru… Heu, ton portefeuille, Daisy. Il est revenu dans ma poche ! Quel hasard… Gontran : Je l'ai, grâce à ma chance Daisy : On peut dire ça oui. Otto : Grumble… Tu rendrais des comptes à Lupin lui-même, neveu ! Daisy : Mais Gontran ? Otto : Alors moi, pauvre voleur… Daisy : C'est toi ou papa qui avait mon porte feuille ? ^^ Otto : Il est tombé de ma poche ou je l'avais. Et il l'a ramassé, ce bougre de chanceux !!! Heu… Ta broche, Daisy. Otto : Sinon Daisy, comment vas-tu ? Depuis mon incarcération de 1986. Daisy : Merci pour ces explications. Au fait : J'ai rapporté des boissons. :) Otto : on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus… Otto : Merci pour les boissons ! Heu… l'ouvre-boîte. Que faisait-il dans mon chapeau ? Popop : C'est pour mieux se creuser la tête ! Gontran : Des pizzas tombent d'un pont et viennent dans mes mains. Donc si vous avez faim... Lulubelle : Ahhh très bonne cette Badoit !!!! Daisy : Ah ! Popop ! Quel humour as-tu ! :D :D Lulubelle : Mon mari arive dans 5-10 minutes Daisy : D'accord. Je l'attends. Otto : Les anchois de ta pizza Popop. Ils étaient dans la mienne… Popop : Ils avaient la bougeotte ! Daisy : Donald n'est toujours pas arrivé. :( Otto : Mon neveu ? C'est peut-être... parce que... j'ai fauché ses clefs de voitures hier… Gontran : paopopoapopoapopoapopoapopoapopoapopoapopopoapopoapopopaopoapopoapopopaopopaopopao Otto : Hein ? Popop : On m'a appelé? Otto : Nononon. Daisy : Oh ! Tu aurais pu faire ça ! Pauvre Donald. Je vais l'appeler sur son portable. Lulubelle : C'est ton cousin Gontran qui disait des bêtises. Gontran : Non, la boisson est mauvaise je recrache Otto : Oui fille Daisy ! Que veux-tu, déformation professionnelle… Quand je vois un truc volable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voler ! Daisy : Enfin, Gontran ! Tu exagères. Mais j'ai apporté d'autre boisson. Que souhaites tu boire Gontran ? Gontran : Whisky coca, tu as ? Daisy : J'ai du Coca. 5:27 Gontran : Avec du Whisky ? Lulubelle : Ça ne vaut pas un bourgogne. Daisy : Oui Gontran. Otto : Sollosol J'ai des gout raffinés, moi, Otto Duck ! Lulubelle : Cambrioleur peut-être, mais pas gentleman ! Popop : C'est autorisé, l'alcool ? Otto : J'ai fauché la bouteille de coca ! Gontran : De rien, moi aussi je suis gentleman ;) Lulubelle : Vous ne boirez pas ce "truc" ! Voici un peu de pastis ! Et du bourgogne ! Gontran : Beukk Popop : Attention aux Rapetou quand même, il paraît qu'ils se sont encore évadés! Otto : Je les ai fauchés à l'épicier. Gontran : Beurrkk Otto : Quoi des collègues ? En liberté ? Les Rapetou ? Je les MÉPRISE. Ils oublient toujours le thé à 5 h. Lulubelle : ahhhh mon mari est arrivé, je crois ! Lassy Duck : Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu du retard Lulubelle : comme mon barbabéenounet ! 5:30 Barnabé : Excusez-moi, le capot de la voiture avait du mal à se fermer... Popop : J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Lassy : Oui, en effet. Popop : Tu n'es pas la seule pour le retard Barnabé : Lassy ?! Lulubelle : GONTRAN, tu as encore des pizza, s'il te plaît ? Otto : Non, je les ai volées. Barnabé : Lassy, mais que fais-tu là ? Gontran : Oui Lulubelle : RE,,,,,,, J'A I F A I M M M M M!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otto : Du calme, ma chère belle-sœur. Voilà une pizza. Elles sont atterri dans ma besace, "bizarrement"… Gontran : Moi, j'ai des pizzas, des sandwich et le reste, si vous voulez... Della : Bonjour à tous ! Lulubelle : (elle se goinfre de toutes le pizza) Popop : Ah ben du coup c'est pratique pour les décongeler ! Otto : Bonjour ma chère belle-fille Della ! Comment vont des enfants et petits-enfants ? Della : très bien, merci beau papa ! Gontran : Mince, j'ai oublié : j'ai 3 lotos, et 4 tombolas dans quelques minutes...je ne vais pas rester longtemps Otto : Allons donc ! Je t"ai fauchés les billets, naturellement. RESTE. Barnabé : Tiens, mon beau-frère Gustave... ça faisait longtemps (grrrrrr....) Gustave : Bonjour bonjour... (gromélant...) Daisy : J'espère que Donald ne tardera pas à arriver. Gontran : N'oublie pas, je suis chanceux...le vent me les as remis dans mes poches, onc'Otto ! Otto : Flûte ! 5:35 Donald : Bonjour bonjour ! Otto : On n'est pas aidé, je vous jure ! Tiens, bonjour neveu ! Tu as retrouvées tes clefs ? Gontran : Salut cousin (grrrr....) Popop : C'est toujours sympa ces réunions de famille. Daisy : Bonjour Donald Donald : Bonjour chère tante, chers cousins (ggrrrr....) Va-t-en Gontran, c'est MOI le fiancé de Daisy ! Otto : Alors, Don ! Tu aimes toujours autant ta cousine, hein ? Tu as pris soin de mon tuba, j'espère ? Donald : MA COUSINE ?! Otto : Daisy, je veux dire. 5:36 Donald : Comment ça, ma cousine ?! Otto : Je suis ton oncle et elle est ma fille. Daisy : Donald ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Gontran ! Otto : C'est ta cousine, que tu le veuilles ou non. Daisy : MA COUSINE ?! Ahhhhh.... Je sens que je défaille.... (pou !) Otto : Tu ne savais pas ? (donald tombe à terre, lulubelle aussi, ayant une indigestion de pizzas) Otto : Eh bien, frèrot Barnabée ! Viens aider ta femme ! Elle se sent mal… Lassy : Comment vas-tu ma fille ? Gustave : Si tout le monde s'évanouit, sachez que j'ai mieux à faire à Donaldville... Daisy : Je vais bien maman et toi ? Otto : Ah ! Ma trés chère épouse ! Lassy, tu es là ? Merci pour la lime que tu m'avais envoyée ! Popop : Je ne suis pas évanoui, je suis Popop! Daisy : Donald est tombé dans les pommes. Donald : (arrgghhhh) Gustave : Qu'il y reste ! Otto : Du calme, mon neveu ! du calme ! Della : QUOI ? otto : Quoi, quoi ? Della : TU N'AS PAS DE COEUR OU QUOI SALE CHANCEUX DE ******* Daisy : Je vais chercher de l'eau froire pour Donald... Gustave : Allons allons Della : ça va pas de rêver la mort de ton neveu ?! Gustave : Ne nous agitons pas Otto : Il va bien. Je connais ça. Il est juste sous le choc. Ça m'est arrivé à ma première arrestation. J'avais volé les bijoux de la couronne… Gustave : Son évanouissement (provisoire, je l'espère pour lui) nous permettrait de passer une réunion de famille plus calme. Della : Mouais, j'aurais bien fait de ne jamais revenir... Snif Popop : Rêver de mort? Aux dents? Otto : Allons, du calme ! Allons ! Allons ! 5:41 Della : Si c'est pour avoir une famille comme ça, alors... ADIEU Lulubelle : nnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Daisy : Comment peux tu dire ça, onc'Gustave ? Otto : Della ! Ma chère brue ! Della : ADIEU ! Lulubelle (disant des mots sensés pour une fois) : Attends ! Qu'as-tu ? Tu ne vas pas t'en aller de nouveau pour 70 ans à cause d'une petite dispute familiale ! Popop : A d'yeux? Tu vas chez l'ophtalmo? (Della s'en va avec sa voiture) (Gustave vient de trouver une montre en or) Otto : ATTENDS ! Attendez, je vais m'en occuper. Gontran : Il est l'heure de recevoir ses lots Otto : Donnez moi 5 minute, et je vole le moteur de Della. Donald : EH OH ET MOI ALORS ?! Otto : Elle sera bien forcée de revenir... Tiens, tu es réveille, Don ? Daisy : Gontran ? Où as tu gagné cette montre ? Barnabé : Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon neveu ? Gontran : Je viens de la trouvé par terre Lulubelle : Chéri, tu as les mains sales, va te les laver ! Barnaby ! Donald : Un bisou de Daisy me requiquerait ... (Popop reçoit un appel pour lui commander un nouvel igloo de jardin) Otto : Voilà, j'ai volé le moteur de Della. Donald : Bon, ba, si c'est comme ça... Gustave : Tiens ! Un portefeuille, par terre... Popop : Désolé, même en famille, il faut que je gère les affaires. Otto : Elle devrait revenir maintenant... Popop : C'est de la faute d'Iga Biva, il m'amène plein de clients! Gustave : Il contient 1000 billets de 500 dollars. Della : NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS VOTRE TÊTE LA ?! MA VOITURE EST TOMBEE DANS UN RAVIN ! Otto : Allons bon ? Désolé… Della : Et avec ça, ma robe est toute déchirée ! Gontran : Je vais recevoir mes lots, @+ 5:46 Otto : Neveu Gontran ! TU pourrais utiliser un lot pour racheter une robe à ta pauvre cousine Della, non ? Gontran : Mouais mouais... Gustave (à Della) : Je connais un bon garagiste Della : Mouais, ba il faudrait me le payer ! Barnabé : Et avec ça, vous vous occupez pas du pauvre neveu Donald ! Lulubelle : C'est vrai ça, pauvre Don ! Daisy : Tu pourrais me donner cette montre aussi. Je le mérite, non ? Gontran : Mon bon à rien de cousin ? Otto : Tu vas bien ? Gontran : Qui s'en occupe ! Popop : Oh, un diamant! Gustave : Enfin une parole sensée ; Donald n'a pas besoin d'aide ! Donald : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! (Donald saute sur son cousin) Lulubelle : HE HO!!!!!! BARNABY, J'AI DIT D'ALLER TE LAVER LES MAINS ! Daisy : DONALD, ATTENTION !!! Donald (à Gontran) : TU VAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE, A LA FIN ?! TU ME POURRI LA VIE DEPUIS PLUS DE VINGT ANS !!!!!!!!!!!! Gontran : Ahh Donald, tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville ! (rire moqueur) Lulubelle : ooooohhhhhhh, je m'en vais si c'est comme ça ! (lulubelle rentre chez elle faire ses bagages) Donald (à Gontran) : moi, au moins, j'ai une femme. Va plutôt embêter Minnie, il paraît qu'elle est plus avec Mickey... Otto : Mais cette réunion est une catastrophe ! Popop : Tiens Gontran, le béret de Donald traîne par terre... Otto : Tout le monde s'en va ! Eh, oh ! Gustave : Tout à fait. Cette réunion est un fiasco. Gontran : Pff, j'ai toutes les femmes, moi. Otto : Si ça continue, je vole les voitures de tout le monde moi, na ! Della : AH ! BELLE MAMAN ! Gustave : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste... Gontran : Daisy me préfère ! Otto : Non, et je le sais mieux que toi ! C'est ma fille après tout. Lassy : AH ! A l'aide !!!!! On m'enlève !!!!!!! Lulubelle : Mais ! Ce sont les Rapetou ! Ces sauvages qui oublient de se laver les mains avant un cambriolage ! Lassy : LES RAPETOUS M'ENLEVENT ! Lulubelle : EH, OH, À NOUS ! LA POLICE ! Gontran : Mince, ma chance disparait... JE TOMBE DANS UN RAVIN Della : Belle maman ! Gontran : JE MEURS Gustave : Hum... Je suis perplexe Lassy : Appelez la poli..ce Della : ECOUTEZ MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lassy : au secours Popop : Ben meurs en silence, je ne peux pas savourer mon sandwich ! Della : ECOUTEZ MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ECOUTEZ MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gustave : Je suis tout ouï Della : DU BRUIT A ETE ENTENDU APRES LE GRILLAGE DU PARC ! ALLONS VOIR !!! Popop : Mais on peut avoir un non ? Si tu es tout oui ? (tout le monde se dirige en dehors du parc) Gustave : Très drôle, mon cher neveu ! Ah, tu tiens ça de ton oncle ! Popop : Merci ! Della : HEHO ! Otto : Oui ? Ici Otto. Della : J'AI DIT QU'ON ALLAIT TOUS ALLER VOIR EN DEHORS DU PARC ! Gustave : Nous t'écoutons, Della Daisy : Il fau faire quelque chose pour ma mère !!! Bououououhhh ! Otto : Oui, oui, on a compris ! Della : On va former plusieurs groupes pour retrouver belle maman. Della : Loulouduck Merci merci merci Popop : Et plus personne pour le pique-nique alors ? Lulubelle : Hélas non, mon chère fils. Popop : Je demanderais bien à Gus de venir, mais il mangerais tout... Della : Daisy et Donald, avec moi Donald : Oh ! tu ne penses qu'à manger Popop ! Et ta tante dans tout ça, alors ? Otto : Bon. SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE. Étant cambrioleur à la retraite, je connais l'art des plans de batailles. Popop : Ben non, pas que je sache... Otto : Je prend la direction des opérations. SILENCE POPOP ! Daisy : Allons y. Allons au parc dans la voiture d'on'c Gustave ! Otto : DONC, Popop, Donald et Gontran, par là, à la grille. Daisy : Il faut faire vite ! Otto : Daisy et Della, avec moi par l'autre côté. Daisy : Ma pauvre maman ! Otto : Les autres, courez les attendre à la planque des Rapetou ! S'ils arrivent, attrapez-les. Gustave : Ne vous approchez pas de ma voiture ! Della : Ma pauvre tante, cousoine éloignée et belel maman ! Otto : COMPRIS ?! Donald : TANTE ?! ahhrrrrggggggg Gustave : Vous pourriez l’abîmer, agités comme vous êtes ! Otto : Tout le monde a compris ? On y va ! Popop : Où ça ? Daisy : Allons y à pied ! Otto : Selon ce que j'ai dit, ANDOUILLE ! (Della donne une claque à Popop) Daisy : AU PARC !!! Della : PAF 5:56 Otto : Je répète : Daisy et Della, avec moi par l'autre côté. Donald, Popop, et Gustave : à la grille. Popop : Aïe, j'ai mal ! Otto : Les autres, allez attendre les Rapetou chez eux. Della : Oui onc'Otto ! Popop : Je vais le dire à Oncle Picsou ! Otto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Popop ? Daisy : Della a entendu du bruit au parc. ça doit être ma mère Popop : On m'a frappé, c'est injuste. Barnabé : Et moi, je fais quoi, chère belle soeur ? Daisy : Qui a frappé Popop ? Della : Moi. Je lui devais une claque à cet #'*+=* 5:59 Sollosol Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Bon. J'ai volé les Rapetou, ils sont dans ma poche. Ils ont laissé Lassy ligotée Allons la délivrer. 5:59 Paul112 Della : Mais non, tante idiote ! Ce sont des figurines à leur éfigie ! 5:59 Loulouduck Daisy : Comment les rapetous peuvent tenir dans ta poche ???? 6:00 Powerduck Ouf, alors ils laisseront tranquilles le coffre-fort d'Oncle Picsou. 6:00 Sollosol Je ne suis pas Lulubelle, je suis OTTO ! Et je suis le plus grand cambrioleur de Donaldville, moi. 6:00 GladstoneGander Je patauge dans la stupidité 6:00 Sollosol Donc, je PEUX mettre les Rapetou dans ma poche. 6:01 Powerduck Avec la fameuse machine réductrice d'Oncle Picsou? Donald m'en a déjà parlé. 6:01 Loulouduck Daisy : Où sont les vrais Rapetous ? 6:01 Paul112 Barnabé : Bon, et moi, chèr beau frère je fais quoi ? Parce que j'ai du blé à ranger... Et aussi, nous avons un petit programme prévu avec Lulubelle (censure)... 6:02 Loulouduck Daisy : LA !!! J'AI VU UN RAPETOU !!!!! DERRIÈRE L'ARBRE !! 6:02 GladstoneGander Mon cher cousin, laisse-moi te dire que tu es un porc 6:02 Paul112 Della : YAHHHHHHH ! Passez moi un balai, que je le désintègre ! 6:02 Loulouduck Daisy : Oui. 6:02 Paul112 Tel ma chère maman (snif :'( ) 6:03 Powerduck Mais non c'est un Rappeur! 6:03 Paul112 BON ALLEZ, ON SE BOUGE LA ! Ma chère belle-soeur, ,tu commance à te faire vieille, alors... 6:04 Loulouduck Daisy : Oui 6:04 GladstoneGander (reste assis) Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires à 19h, alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher 6:04 Loulouduck Daisy : Partons à la recherche de Lassy. 6:05 Paul112 Barnabé : Non : Reste ici pour délivrer notre belle soeur 6:05 Loulouduck Ma maman ! La reverrais je un jour ? 6:05 Paul112 Donald : Argghhhhh 6:05 Loulouduck Je veux que Donald me réconforte! :) 6:05 Paul112 Donald : Ma Daisy ! Smak <3 6:05 GladstoneGander Rendors-toi, mon cher neveu (donne un coup de massue sur le crâne de Donald) 6:06 Loulouduck Rhhho. C'est trop gentil. <3 6:06 Paul112 DONALD : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! 6:06 Loulouduck Comment oses tu Gontran ? dans un moment pareil en plus ! 6:06 Paul112 DELLA : (PAF ! coup sur le tête de l'oncle Gustave) 6:06 GladstoneGander Je ne suis pas Gontran, je suis Gustave ARGH 6:06 Paul112 Donald : Oui, enfin vous vous ressemblez tellement ... Tant dans les manières et le physqiue 6:07 GladstoneGander Mon crâne est douloureux... 6:07 Loulouduck Ah oui c'est vrai. Ma mémoire me joue des tours. Mais tu exagères Gustave. 6:07 Paul112 Donald : Bien joué, cher soeur ! 6:07 GladstoneGander Je te ferai un procès pour atteinte à la tranquillité, Donald ! 6:07 Paul112 Della : Merci, mon petit frère <3 Oh, il est pas endormi, lui ? 6:08 Powerduck Et qui sera l'avocat? J'en connais un brillant à Mickeyville. 6:08 Loulouduck Daisy : Appelons la police! 6:08 Paul112 Della : PAF coup de balai sur la tête de l'oncle 6:09 GladstoneGander AIE 6:09 Paul112 Barnabé : Aiieeeeeeeeeeee ESPECE D'IDIOTE, TU T'ES TROMPE D'ONCLE ! 6:09 GladstoneGander Mon avocat personnel, Maître Grossarnak 6:09 Paul112 Je vais t'en faire des coups, moi... (stop) Moi, Paul112 : sérieusement, on doit partir à la recherche de Lassy, quand même 6:10 Loulouduck Passons à des choses sérieuses. 6:11 Paul112 Della : je m'y connais en militaire ; j'ai fait 1 an de service militaire 6:11 Loulouduck Oui 6:11 Paul112 On m'a pris pour un homme, à cause de mes cheveux courts... 6:11 Loulouduck ^^ 6:11 Powerduck C'est malin ça 6:12 Paul112 Della : BON ALLEZ ! DONALD AVEC POPOP ET LULUBELLE 6:12 Loulouduck Oui 6:12 Paul112 LES AUTRES AVEC MOI 6:12 Loulouduck OK ça marche 6:12 GladstoneGander Je viens, mais à contrecoeur, notez-le 6:12 Paul112 Della : On se retrouve à ce point précis dans une heure ! Barnabé : Oui, bon toi, la ramène pas trop ou je te donne un coup de poing sur le pif, tu vas t'en souvenir ! 6:13 Loulouduck Ma maman <3 <3 6:13 Paul112 Della : Ma tante et belle-mère ainsi que cousine éloignée :'( (une heure plus tard) Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? 6:14 Sollosol Oui. 6:15 GladstoneGander Hum... Trois montres en or, deux en argent, un portefeuille bien garni et une bague en diamant. 6:15 Sollosol Ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle pauvre andouille ! 6:15 Loulouduck J'ai une idée : 6:15 Sollosol Nous parlons de Lassy. Là. 6:15 Paul112 Della : Non, tante Lulu, je veux parler d'un indice pour retrouver la tante Lassy 6:15 GladstoneGander C'est incroyable comme les gens laissent tomber des objets de cette valeur... 6:15 Sollosol JE SUIS OTTO ! PAS LULU ! 6:15 GladstoneGander Pour qui te prends-tu pour me traiter d'andouille, écervelée ? 6:15 Loulouduck On pourrai donner les trois montres en or, deux en argent, un portefeuille bien garni et une bague en diamant aux rapetous pour qu'ils nous rendent Lassy 6:16 Paul112 Oui ba ohhhh on se calme ! 6:16 Loulouduck Qu'en pensez vous ? 6:16 Sollosol Gustave, je me prends pour Otto Duck, l'Arsène Lupin des USA ! Voilà ! 6:16 Loulouduck Et s'il te plaît Gustave, dit oui ! C'est pour ma mère 6:16 Paul112 Della : Très belle idée ma belle soeur ! On a hérité de la même intelligence <3 6:16 Loulouduck Merci Della <3 6:17 Paul112 OH ! LA REGARDEZ UN PAPIER PAR TERRE ! (de Della) 6:17 Sollosol O: Une demande de rançon. On dirait. Et c'est mal écrit. Fichus Rapetou ! 6:17 GladstoneGander Pas question 6:17 Loulouduck Alors Gustave ? Ce serait une rançon. 6:17 Paul112 Combien demandent-t-ils ? 6:17 Loulouduck MAIS c'est pour ma mère 6:17 Sollosol La fortune de mon beau-frère Balthazar McPicsou. 6:17 GladstoneGander Ces objets sont ma propriété, selon l'article n°1864351 du code civil 6:18 Loulouduck tu peux bien donner gustave : Trois montres en or, deux en argent, un portefeuille bien garni et une bague en diamant. 6:18 Sollosol Ils veulent la fortune de Picsou, pas le "butin" de cet amateur de Gustave ! 6:18 GladstoneGander Hum... Quelle serait la contrepartie ? 6:18 Paul112 Barnabé : Ra, toujours aussi radin, comme ton fils, mon chère beau-frère. Ma pauvre soeur n'a pas été gatée d'épouser un homme comme toi ! Quand je pense à ce qu'il lui est arrivé (bououhhh)... :'( 6:18 GladstoneGander Ma chère épouse est très heureuse 6:19 Paul112 Barnabé : C'est sûr qu'elle est mieux là heut qu'avec toi... 6:19 Sollosol O: Tiens, Daphnée est morte ? J'ignorais. Elle a dû mourir pendant que j'étais en prison. 6:19 GladstoneGander Comment oses-tu 6:19 Powerduck C'est un carnage quand même. 6:20 Sollosol Quoi ? 6:20 Paul112 Barnabé : Il faut dire que sa mort a été très discrète 6:20 Loulouduck Alors, j'ai une autre idée : Les Rapetou veulent de l'argent. C'est tout ce qui les interresse. Vous avez tous certainement de l'argent sur vous. Et bien tout le monde peut donner au moins 5 euros, ce qui ferait un total de 25 euros. Et en échange de cet argent, les Rapetou nous redonnerait ma maman d'amour. <<3<3<3<3<3< <3 <3 <3 6:20 Sollosol En attendant… j'ai téléphoné à Picsou, il ne veut pas donner son argent pour Lassy. Mais ça on l'aurait deviné. 6:20 Paul112 Della : Ah, le pingre, le vil, le manant ! 6:21 Loulouduck Bien dit Della 6:21 Sollosol Il daigne cependant nous consentir un prêt 6:21 GladstoneGander Ma chère femme est morte d'une pneumonie, il y a sept ans 6:21 Loulouduck Désolée pour toi 6:21 Sollosol à un taux d'intérêt de 200 pourcents tous les jours. 6:21 Paul112 Donald : Je sais comment sortir ma chère (gloups !) tante, belle mère et cousine de ce cauchemar : on va forcer le coffre de l'oncle ! 6:22 GladstoneGander Je ne veux pas être mêlé là-dedans 6:22 Paul112 Je connais toutes les tactiques pour l'ouvrir et le forcer 6:22 Sollosol Ça, je peux le faire mieux ! Je suis Otto Duck, le plus grand gentleman-cambrioleur du Calisota, après tout ! 6:22 Paul112 Della : Oh, laissez l'oncle Otto et Donald exposer leur plan ! 6:22 Loulouduck Donald ! Mais après... il t'en voudra tellement ! 6:23 Powerduck Mais je fais quoi, moi? 6:23 Sollosol Mais non, écoutez mon idée et taisez-vous . Voilà: 6:23 GladstoneGander Tu te tais 6:23 Sollosol on vole son argent. On le montre au Rapetou. Ils libèrent Lassy et je le leur revole pour le rendre à Picsou. D'accord ? 6:23 Paul112 Donald : tampis. Si ça rend heureuse Daisy d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés, j'assumerai la colère de l'oncle" Picsou... 6:23 GladstoneGander Hum... C'est un bon compromis, mais qui a peu de chances de réussite 6:23 Loulouduck Bonne idée !!! 6:24 Sollosol Je suis l'Arsène Lupin de Donaldville, moi ! 6:24 Paul112 Donald : Why not... 6:24 Sollosol J'ai toutes mes chances ! 6:24 Loulouduck Donc, si j'ai bien compris On vole l'argent de Picsou On reprends ma mère Et on revole l'argent aux rapetous 6:24 Sollosol Oui. 6:24 Powerduck C'est toi, Arpène Lucien? 6:24 Sollosol Non, je suis Otto Duck Mais je suis cambrioleur aussi ! Gentleman-cambrioleur ! 6:25 Paul112 Della : Allez, en route, tous ! 6:25 Loulouduck Mais Sollosol; tu vas réussir ? 6:25 Sollosol Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, c'est déjà réussit. Voilà. L'argent est dans ce camion. 6:26 GladstoneGander Mon dieu... Je savais que la famille de ma femme avait en partie dégénéré, mais un cambrioleur dans la famille, c'est le pompon... 6:26 Sollosol J'ai fait vite, hein ? 6:26 Loulouduck * Mais... Otto, j'espère que tout se passera bien. 6:26 Paul112 Barnabé : Oui, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, chère beau-frère 6:26 Sollosol J'ai l'argent ! Le voilà… Allez, je vous le laisse. Bye ! 6:26 Loulouduck Sinon, picsou est en voyage d'affaire en Inde. Donc il ne sera pas là. 6:27 GladstoneGander Picsou en Inde ?! 6:27 Loulouduck Oui. Il me l'a dit avant hier au téléphone. C'est pour un voyage d'affaire. 6:27 GladstoneGander Je vais en profiter pour racheter quelques titres à bas prix... 6:27 Paul112 Donald : il y a emmenée tante Goldie pour leur lune de miel <3 6:27 Loulouduck Oui 6:28 GladstoneGander Une lune de miel ? à son âge ? 6:28 Paul112 Donald : Bon, allons-y ! Allons délivrer la (gloups !) tante ! Sollosol has left the chat. 6:28 GladstoneGander Je devrais lire plus souvent les journaux mondains... Scrooge MacDuck has joined the chat. 6:29 Loulouduck Bon, papa, tu es sûr que tu peux faire ça pour maman ? Je te remercie du fond du coeur et fait attention à toi ! 6:29 Paul112 Della : Là ! Sur le toit ! Belle maman ! attchée au bout d'un fil ! 6:30 Loulouduck Lassy : HOUHOU ! Je suis là ! Libérez moi Détachez moi 6:31 GladstoneGander Hum... Je prêterai bien mon couteau pour couper les fils, mais... J'ai trop peur que vous l’abîmiez, maladroits comme vous êtes 6:31 Loulouduck Lassy : Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.Détachez moi 6:31 Paul112 Della : Ah ! Belle maman est au dessu d'un gouffre ! dessus 6:31 Loulouduck Daisy : Vite ! Allons-y ! Oui della Oh ! Merci Gustave ! Je te jure que nous ferons attention à ton couteau 6:32 GladstoneGander Va pour cette fois 6:33 Loulouduck D'accord 6:33 Paul112 Della : Non, surtout pas ! Si on coupe la corde, la vieille (euh, belle maman, pardon) tombe dans le vide ! 6:35 Loulouduck Daisy: Donnons l'argent aux rapetou. Et comme cela les rapetous pourront dtacher ma maman Les Rapetou : Bien. alors, donnez nous l'argent Et nous libérerons Lassy 6:36 Paul112 Rapetou : On libère la vieille à une condition : vous nous donnez la rançon de 10 millions EXACTEMENT mais si il manque un dollar, von jette la vieille dans le vide Passez la monnaie ! 6:36 Loulouduck Daisy : D'a... d'accord. Très bien 6:36 Paul112 Donald : Tenez, gredins, méchants, voleurs ! 6:37 Loulouduck Otto Duck : voici l'argent 6:37 Paul112 (donald donne l'argent) 6:37 Loulouduck Daisy : maintenant libérez Lassy. 6:38 Paul112 Rapetou : Merci ! Alors... OH ! Désolé pour vous, mais (niark, niark), il manque un centime ! Bye bye, <> ! 6:39 Loulouduck Daisy : Non ! Vous avez un cœur quans même, non ? 6:39 Paul112 (les Rapetou jette Lassy dans le vide) 6:39 Loulouduck Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. :'( 6:39 GladstoneGander J'ai un centime dans ma poche 6:39 Loulouduck Pour un petit centime. Gustave ! Donne le leur ! 6:40 Paul112 Rapetou : Niark niark ! Lassy : AHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:40 Loulouduck Ma maman ! :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(:'(:'(:'(:'(:'( (Daisy est en pleure) 6:40 Paul112 Popop : Saviez-vous que j'avais toujours u n trampoline sur moi ? Je n'ai qu'à le mettre sous Lassy, et elle rebondira. Ainsi, on pourra la rattraper 6:41 Loulouduck Daisy : ALLONS EN BAS DU GOUFFRE, VITE. IL EST ENCORE TEMPS Scrooge MacDuck has left the chat. 6:41 Loulouduck Bonne idée popop 6:41 Paul112 Barnabé : OH ! JE VAIS M’ÉVANOUIR ! MON FILS A EU UNE IDÉE INTELLIGENTE ! 6:41 Loulouduck mais elle doit déjà être tombée, non ? 6:42 Paul112 Popop : voilààààààà Lassy : Boing boing 6:42 Loulouduck Le trampoline est en bas du gouffre ? Ma maman ! <3 6:42 Paul112 Lassy : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru voir ton grand-père ! Un horrible gars... Bref ! 6:43 Loulouduck Daisy : MAMAN ! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3<3<3<3<3 Je t'aime ! <3 <3 J'ai bien eu peur pour toi. 6:43 Paul112 Lassy : Trêve de bavardage ; il faut récupérer la rançon de 999 999, 99 dollars ! 6:44 Loulouduck Donald, Popop, Gontran, Gustave, Della : On a retrouvé ma maman, elle va bien. :) 6:44 Paul112 Ou alors, mon beau frère Zazar va piquer une de ses crises... Barnabé : Mon ex-femme est seine est sauve !!!! Bouououououhhhhh Lulubelle : Belle femme ?! Comment cela ? Barnabé : Non, non, oublie ma chérie 6:45 Loulouduck Daisy : Mon père, Otto Duck va s'occuper de ça. ;-) Il récuperrera l'argent des Rapetou et rendra l'argent à Picsou. Et... si toout fini bien les Rapetou finiront en prison. 6:46 Paul112 Barnabé : d’accord Justement, appelez la police ! 6:46 Loulouduck Oui ! 6:47 Paul112 Barnabé compose le 15 6:48 Loulouduck Popop : On peut continuer le pic nique normalement ? :) J'ai faim mwwwwà. 6:48 GladstoneGander La police sera ici dans quelques minutes 6:48 Loulouduck Daisy : D'accord. Super 6:48 GladstoneGander Le commissaire est un de mes amis 6:48 Paul112 Della et Donald : bon, qui s'occupe de récupérer le pognon ? Otto : Moi ! 6:49 Loulouduck Otto Duck s'occupe de ça ;) 6:49 Paul112 Otto : Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! Et si tu critiques encore mon ancien métier, Gustave, tu vas affaire à moi ! à faire Bon viens là, toi, le gros Gustave 6:50 Loulouduck :d 6:50 Paul112 J'ai besoin de ta chance pour m'aider à récupérer l'argent du beau-frère Barnabé : Je vais t'aider à le porter, ce gros jars ! Il est tellement... 6:51 Loulouduck Avec papa cambioleur et gontran chanceux, ça devrait le faire 6:51 Paul112 Bref 6:51 Loulouduck et gustave chanceux 6:52 GladstoneGander Ne me touchez pas ! 6:52 Paul112 Della : La ressemblance hein, toujours ça... Barnabé : Viens là, mon gros ! (Barnabé met le gros sous son bras) 6:52 GladstoneGander Jamais ! J'appelle mon avocat. 6:53 Paul112 Barnabé : Oh, arrête avec ton avocat ! Tu devrais manger des carrotes ; ça rend aimable Della : Oui, j'y connais quelque chose, moi qui était mère de quatre enfants 6:53 GladstoneGander Allo, maître ? Oui, un individu essaye de me prendre en otage... 6:54 Paul112 Barnabé : ON T'AS DIS QUOI !? PAF PAF PAF Nan mais 6:54 GladstoneGander Il s'agit d'un membre de la famille, alors j'aimerais autant qu'on étouffe l'affaire... Vous arrivez ? Oui, très bien. 6:54 Paul112 Otto : Tiens, il est joli ton costume Prête le moi deux secondes... Merci A L'ATTAQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Barnabé : VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR, LES RAPETOU ! 6:55 Loulouduck Daisy : Enfin, ne vous disputez pas. Dire que j'avais organisé un pique nique avec des boissons, etc... Et puis là, il y a pleins d'évènement : ma mère disparait etc vous vous disputez... :'( 6:55 Paul112 Barnabé : PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF Voilà les sous sous ! Ah, ma nièce 6:56 Loulouduck ???????? Quel soussous ? sous 6:56 GladstoneGander Ah, voici maître Grossarnark ! 6:56 Paul112 Barnabé : Où est passée ta rage de vaincre et ton caractère de cochon ? Quand à Della, je la trouvais moins... argneuse, auparvant. 6:57 GladstoneGander Bonjour Maître. Voici cet individu, il essaye de m'enlever 6:57 Paul112 Della : Bon, allez et si on continuait le pique nique calmement ? Tu devrais te couvrir oncle Gustave ; on voit tes plumes... 6:58 GladstoneGander Grossarnark: Qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher mon client, selon l'article 19853154684532 du code oénal *pénal 6:59 Paul112 Donald : Bon allez, et si on reprenait CALEMEMENT la pique nique, en invitant M. Grossarnark, qui s'est déplacé pour la dérangement . Vous êtes célibataire, M . Grossarnark ? Della : Vous êtes célibataire, M . Grossarnark ? <3 7:00 Loulouduck Je suis tout àfait d'accord avec Donald <3 <3 :) 7:00 Paul112 Della : Vous m'avez l'air charmant <3 7:00 GladstoneGander Grossarnak : Hum, c'est-à-dire, que, ma femme est absente, et je... enfin... Je ne refuse pas une petite aventure, de temps en temps... 7:01 Paul112 Della : Oh, vous savez, j'ai souvent eu des gens qui ont quitté leur femme pour un soir pour moi hi hi hi hi <3 7:01 GladstoneGander Grossarnak : Vous êtes ravissante, Melle, tout à fait ravissante... Gustave : Maître, comment osez-vous ? 7:01 Paul112 Della : Par contre, ça fera 5 dollars par minute 7:02 Loulouduck :d 7:02 Paul112 Or, là, pour avoir essayé de me baratiner 10 minutes, vous lme devez 50 dollars 7:02 Loulouduck :d 7:02 GladstoneGander Gustave : Vous vous rendez compte, maître ? Bref, vous êtes viré 7:02 Loulouduck Daisy : Enfin; Della, tu exagères ^^ 7:03 GladstoneGander Grossarnak : NON ! Je suis désolé, je... 7:03 Paul112 Della : Bon allez DEGAGEZ ET LAISSEZ MA FAMILLE, OK ?! 7:03 GladstoneGander Gustave : Fichez le camp. 7:03 Loulouduck Popop :J'ai faim 7:03 Powerduck Manger! 7:03 GladstoneGander Grossarnak : M; Bonheur, je..; 7:03 Loulouduck Lassy : Oh ! Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Après toutes ces émotions... 7:04 Paul112 VOUS AVEZ MIS LA ***** DANS LE PIQUE NIQUE, Della : MAINTENANT LAISSEZ-NOUS ! ET J'EN PARLERAI A VOTRE EPOUSE, DE CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ DIT ! 7:04 GladstoneGander Puis-je avoir un dernier honoraire ? C'est-à-dire, que vous étiez mon dernier client et... 7:04 Powerduck OK OK si ça te dit 7:04 Loulouduck ^^ 7:04 GladstoneGander NON ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! 7:04 Paul112 (coups de pieds là où je pense à M. Grossarnack Allez au revoir 7:05 GladstoneGander Gustave : Vous êtes fou ? Allez fichez le camp 7:06 Powerduck On me met dehors?? 7:06 Paul112 Bon, allez, retournons au pique nique, ma chère famille Mais non Popop, pas toi. Toi, tu as droit à une bonne tarte Tiens 7:07 Powerduck Oh merci, miam! 7:07 Paul112 Allez, venez discutez sur le colline pour nous remettre de nos émotions ! 7:07 Loulouduck :) 7:07 Paul112 Tous : Miam, Blabla FIN 7:07 Loulouduck :) 7:08 GladstoneGander Cette tarte est délicieuse Je te félicite, Daisy 7:08 Paul112 C'est fini 7:08 Loulouduck Et c'est ainsi qu'après ce pique mouvementé, nos amis finirent par manger et par se détendre. 7:08 Paul112 ;) 7:08 Powerduck Détendons nous :) 7:08 Loulouduck Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil Gustave ! :') Oui, Popop. Tout fini bien. :) 7:09 GladstoneGander La pièce est finie ? OK Catégorie:Billets de blog